Kenny vive
by Smithback
Summary: No es un día normal para Kenny McCormick.


**Kenny vive**

Kenny abrió los ojos y de inmediato los cerró. La luz que entró por sus ojos hizo que un dolor de cabeza intenso comenzara su día. Aveces, detalles como la falta de cortinas en su cuarto le eran importantes… Aveces solo otra molestia de entre tantas. Trató de respirar profundo para relajar su cuerpo… una breve memoria hizo que frunciera el ceño. ¿Cómo no habría de dolerle la cabeza si había muerto con la cabeza debajo de una llanta? Exhaló lentamente, sabía que los remanentes de su última muerte se desvanecerían en un par de horas. Rio para sí mismo. A la muerte le debe divertir jugar con él.

Cuando de nuevo abrió los ojos lo primero que vio en una esquina de su cuarto fue una pequeña mariposa negra; suspiró cansado; una mariposa como la de todos los días.

Tenía que levantarse y prepararse para ir a la escuela como todos los días; de igual manera deseó que ese círculo aparentemente infinito de revivir, terminase. Dio una riza triste. Sabía que desearlo no cambiaría nada, llevaba muchos años deseando que terminase y todo seguía igual.

Al seguir con su rutina diaria, se encontró con su padre tirado a medio camino, ebrio e inconsciente, un olor acre y desagradaba emanaba de él; Aveces se preguntaba si el alcohol valía la pena, su padre parecía en verdad creerlo. Unos pasos más adelante, su hermanita lo recibió con una sonrisa resignada. Su hermana, una de las pocas alegrías de su vida. Con una sonrisa, ambos siguieron su día a día.

En la escuela, al comenzar la clase de química, ya podía ver cómo terminaría su vida en ésta ocasión; iban a extraer el veneno de una serpiente. ¡Solo aquí dejarían a niños hacer una locura así!

Nadie podría decir que no lo intentó, trató de no entrar a la clase, se quedó lo más lejos posible del animal, se rehusó a sacarle el veneno... sobrevivió a la clase, pero no a la escapada de la serpiente. Casi con resignación vio abrirse las fauces del reptil y clavársele en el brazo. Corrió de un lado a otro aun con el animal atrancado en su brazo, pero de todas formas comenzó a sentir su cuerpo adormecerse, pronto cayó y ya con los ojos cerrados escuchó a sus amigos intentar salvarlo, ese al menos era un consuelo, ya les agradecería mañana…

(*)

Como todos los días, y como generalmente las personas suelen hacer, Kenny abrió los ojos al despertar. En ésta ocasión la luz no molestó sus ojos, en un inicio creyó que estaba soñando pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que algo interfería con la luz; La usual mariposa que veía todos los días estaba en ésta ocasión sobre su nariz.

"¿vienes a decirme que mi muerte será más horrible de lo común?" preguntó Kenny resignado.

"si… si así lo quieres…" respondió una voz dentro de su cabeza, pero que suponía él que era la obscura mariposa.

Las palabras y el aire se detuvieron y chocaron en la garganta del niño. No sabía que decir y tantas ideas y palabras se aglomeraban y chocaban entre sí como ratas nerviosas dentro de su mente.

Una risa ligera y divertida emanó esta vez de la mariposa. Aunque no era muy claro el sonido, suponía que era femenina, pero bien pudo haber provenido de la voz de un joven. "Hoy podrías descubrir que eres alérgico a algo que servirán en el almuerzo…" dijo la voz divertida. "O podríamos cortarte con algo insignificante y tu sangre podría infectarse…"

Enojado, Kenny se quitó a la mariposa de un manotazo, ésta ágilmente lo esquivó y se posó en una esquina de la cama. Jamás le habían dado opciones de vivir o morir... mucho menos cómo iba a morir, ¿qué clase de retorcida broma era esto? Kenny agarró las sábanas con fuerza.

"o podrías no morir…"

Kenny estalló. Se lanzó para intentar atrapar la mariposa pero ésta se alzó en vuelo; voló al techo y ahí se posó. Kenny saltó un par de veces para atrapar al bicho, pero al ver que no podría alcanzarla, tomó lo primero que vio, la vieja y sucia almohada y la lanzó contra la mariposa, la cual una vez más la esquivó con soltura.

Por toda la habitación, con todo lo que se encontraba, Kenny intentaba cazar a la mariposa que reía en gran deleite por los inútiles esfuerzos del niño.

Cansado, agitado, Kenny decidió dejarlo. Obviamente no llegaría a ninguna parte si seguía así. Ignoró a la criatura y comenzó a buscar su ropa, mientras la mariposa descansaba delicadamente sobre unos libros.

"¿te gustaría dejar de morir y revivir Kenny McCormick?"

Kenny se congeló en su lugar, luego maldijo para sí mismo. Entre dientes, continuando con su rutina, maldijo. "No jugarás conmigo."

Una suave riza inundó la habitación del niño. "Siempre es un juego McCormick. pero lo que digo ahora es verdad. Puedo hacer que se detenga… tengo algo más en que entretenerme… Pero si aceptas será la última vez… una muerte más Kenny McCormick… y no nos volveremos a ver hasta que sea la definitiva…"

Kenny respiraba rápidamente, sentía que el aire no le alcanzaba.

"Esa última podría ser mañana o en cien años, dependerá esta vez de ti… o podemos seguir como hasta ahora… una y otra vez… a mí no me molesta… de hecho me divierte bastante… ¿qué dices McCormick? La mariposa voló hasta posarse en el viejo ropero de Kenny McCormick, tan viejo que parecía que con el solo posarse del mensajero se caería. "Una sola muerte McCormick más."

Kenny intentó decir algo pero no lo logró, las palabras se estancaron en la seca garganta. Tragó pesado; miró a la parte de arriba de su ropero, directo a la obscura mariposa. "No más muertes… no más revivir… ¿Es en serio?"

"si así lo decides hoy será la última muerte McCormick." La mariposa aleteó lentamente en su lugar.

Kenny lloró de alivio, de alegría. Trató de componerse; tenía que pensar bien las cosas, pero la emoción era demasiada. No tenía nada que perder, si la pequeña mensajera mentía, todo seguiría igual, solo una decepción más. "Si" dijo en un susurro.

"¿sí?" Preguntó la voz.

"¡Si!" Kenny comenzó a reír histéricamente. "si si si si si"

La mariposa aun en el mismo lugar comenzó a aletear con más fuerza, parecía que en cualquier momento emprendería vuelo.

"Entonces así será, hoy será la última muerte McCormick." Una riza un poco más siniestra pero igualmente divertida pudo escucharse antes de que la mensajera desapareciese.

(*)

Kenny no podía esperar a morir. ¡La última muerte! Aunque la forma de hablar de la mariposa le pareció algo críptica, trató de ignorarlo. No podía creer que en verdad terminaría todo. Podría dejar de preocuparse de morir... podría dejar de cuidarse a cada paso, podría sentirse más normal.

Al salir de su habitación y dirigirse al sucio intento de cocina, vio a su hermanita desayunando,

Karen lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa, su hermano parecía muy feliz esta mañana. Kenny no dejaba de sonreír y preguntarse cómo moriría hoy.

Al salir de su casa se encontraron con su padre tirado en la entrada. "mis niños… pensé que jamás podría entrar… pero me han salvado… ya…" obviamente estaba borracho otra vez, no solo su comportamiento sino su olor lo delataba. "¿A dónde van? ¿A la escuela? No... ¿Para qué? Mejor celebremos. Y-" Stuart se cayó al suelo. Mientras que Karen y su hermano lo ignoraron y siguieron su camino.

En la calle una grúa transportando grandes vigas pasaron a su lado, Kenny abrió los ojos grandes esperando su final, pero el automóvil pasó como si nada.

Karen veía con extrañeza a su hermano, no dejaba de ver las cosas con emoción, los automóviles, las coladeras, los peros… parecía esperar algo. Karen no pudo más que alegrarse por su hermano, ya que generalmente estaba tenso y al pendiente de todo su alrededor.

(*)

El día de escuela casi terminaba y Kenny aún no moría, pero aún quedaba mucho tiempo. Incluso sus amigos pudieron notar que estaba un poco más animado d lo normal. Cartman preguntó en su usual tono despectivo que si había encontrado un centavo, a lo que Kenny solo contestó alzando el dedo medio y dando una sonora carcajada. Los tres amigos se preguntaron si habían escuchado reír antes de esa forma tan despreocupada a Kenny.

(*)

En el camino de regreso a casa, Kenny seguía con esa misma emoción, su hermanita también estaba muy feliz de ver a su hermano tan contento. Karen se detuvo a acariciar a un gatito negro que estaba en medio de la calle, para luego seguir con su camino, pero a pocos pasos antes de su casa, Karen comenzó a estornudar sin parar, pronto comenzó a hincharse; para el momento en el que entró a la casa, la niña tenía problemas para respirar… Kenny no sabía qué hacer, pronto su mamá, su papá y hermano llegaron a la entrada de la casa.

"Tenemos que... tenemos que…" decía" con incertidumbre Carol.

"¡Un hospital!" gritó Kenny.

El hermano mayor se arrodilló al lado de su hermanita tratando de hacer algo a la chica que ahora comenzaba a sacar sangre por la boca.

Solo unos segundos después, Karen McCormick murió.

Kenny comprendió que 'Una muerte McCormick más', no se refería a él.

No falta decir que desde ese día Kenny McCormick dejó de revivir, no así de sufrir.

*Notas de Smithback

Ejem… no puedo irme sin decirme esto: "¡Mataste a Karen! ¡Hija de puta!" ajaja j aja

*Kenny vive

No es un día normal para Kenny McCormick.


End file.
